


A Small Imperfect Heart

by flyingfanatic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor Clarke, F/F, HerStoryForHeda, Single Mom Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfanatic/pseuds/flyingfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot request through HerStoryForHeda on tumblr, encouraging folks to donate to The Trevor Project by writing tailor-made fanfics.</p><p>"Could you write a Clexa AU with single mom!Lexa and doctor!Clarke?"</p><p>Aden breaks his arm at a soccer game and is rushed to hospital, where Doctor Griffin patches him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Imperfect Heart

Lexa hates phone calls like this one.

The phone calls which highlight the stretched edges that she just cannot reach, no matter how hard she tries. All the little reminders that it no matter what, she is one person alone trying to do too much.

It was a full hour since Aden fell at his soccer game before Anya could get through to Lexa. Another twenty minutes desperately calling around to find someone who could take her shift. Sixteen minutes in a taxi with one hand tapping out a rapid beat on her leg before the hospital finally comes in to sight. Forty seconds to find the cash to pay the driver. Four minutes of staring at signs in order to find the right entrance.

To end up almost crashing in to the back of a doctor in the middle of reception.

“Wow, okay…” The doctor turns out to be solid enough to keep her feet but still seems stunned by the notion of random people barrelling in to her.

“I’m so so sorry are you okay?” Lexa pants, tense with the need to just leave this stranger and find Aden.  
“I’ve had worse. I guess you’re in a hurry to see someone?”

“My son, he fell over at a soccer tournament and my cousin called, said he’d broken his arm…”

Lexa is trying to control the wavering note of panic threatening to creep in to her voice and terrified that she’s failing. Fortunately the blonde just breaks in to a smile.

“You’re Aden’s mother! He’s just through here; he’s pretty much ready to go.” 

Aden’s perched on a high hospital bed, kicking his legs and engaged in animated discussion with Anya. When Lexa walks in his face splits in to a huge grin and he slips to the ground, somewhat more clumsily than usual, and runs over to her.

Warm and vibrant in her arms, Lexa has to choke back the tears she tells herself should not be cried over something so small. He’s fine, he’s safe and sound and happy, but she still cannot shake the desperate feeling of maybe. She meets Anya’s eyes over the small thin shoulder and her cousin just smiles and nods her head. This time, the worst did not happen.

So Lexa can distract herself, as she often does, by turning her attention over to Aden.

“So… the doctor tells me she’s put you back together almost as good as new.”

“Yeah she’s so cool and she’s been talking to me about soccer did you know she plays? Well I didn’t really talk much when we first came in but Doctor Griffin asked Auntie Anya a whole bunch of questions. And then they put me in this big vest like my hockey padding only heavier and I had to sit in this room on my own with my arm held all funny but Auntie Anya said it was important that I sit still even though you weren’t there so I did. And then Doctor Clarke put up all these pictures of the inside of my arm which was so cool and showed me where the break was. Then there was this weird stuff like a fishing net and padding like the inside of the wall and then the cast. And look Doctor Griffin signed it and drew a whole bunch of stuff.”

‘Doctor Clarke’ is standing just inside the door, smiling at Aden’s non-stop enthusiasm. For some reason, Lexa feels her heartbeat speed, but then Aden holds up his arm for inspection. The white cast is almost covered in intricate drawings. A wolf crawls up the seam as if the edge is a trail. Small figures kick a ball between themselves on the inside of his arm. A smiling, panting face of a retriever – Aden’s favourite type of dog – takes up most of the remaining space.

At the end nearest Aden’s wrist, the words “Clarke Griffin” are scrawled next to a small imperfect heart.

“Would you sign next to Doctor Griffin’s name, please Mom?”

Lexa takes the proffered pen and writes her name under the words. Their handwriting is very different, but somehow meshes well together. The hurried, tight doctor’s next to the gentle loops of her own name. It’s a tiny thing, but Lexa realises she’s probably been staring for a little too long and lifts her head. 

“Thank you, Doctor Griffin.”

“Not at all, Aden’s been the best patient of the day.” Clarke’s voice is surprisingly genuine. Lexa lifts an eyebrow and gets and a hint of a grin in reply. Every job has the opposite of Aden to deal with, apparently. “Well Aden, we’ll take the cast off in about three months and have a look. I expect you’ll need a new one then. So you’ll have a whole new set of drawings. Anything you want, okay?”

“Okay.”

“C’mon small fry, let’s get a drink.”

Anya grabs hold of Aden’s shoulders and steers him out of the room, catching Lexa’s eye with a knowing smirk on the way. It’s hard not to roll her eyes at her cousin trying to set her up with yet another woman she simply does not have the time of emotional space for.

Whether or not Clarke picks up on this, she scribbles her name and number on a card and hands it to Lexa.

“Just in case. Let me know how he gets on.”

When Lexa catches up with her son and cousin Aden is already brimming with excitement must be infectious, because Lexa definitely feels an extra little bounce to her step as they walk out of the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys think of this, comments encouraged and appreciated! Also, if you'd like to make a request for a one shot of your own for any femslash pairing and help out a good cause with a donation as small as a $1, those of us at herstoryforheda.tumblr.com would love to take your prompts. Check us out and see how we're trying to help the Clexakru raise money for the Trevor Project.
> 
> Also come talk to me at flyingfanaticfics.


End file.
